Breakfast
by soozeh
Summary: He hated being alone and cold in their big warm bed when they should have been sleeping, warm and wrapped up in each other.JackDaniel Slash.


**Title:** Breakfast  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel  
**Word Count:** 754  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Summary: **_He hated being alone and cold in their big warm bed when they should have been sleeping, warm and wrapped up in each other.  
_**Notes: **Jack/Daniel Slash, Established Relationship.

**Breakfast**

Daniel hated the winter. He hated being alone and cold in their big warm bed when they should have been sleeping, warm and wrapped up in each other. Daniel hated not being able to hear Jack's heartbeat as he slowly succumbed to sleep. He hated the loneliness he felt, the loneliness he knew that he shouldn't be feeling.

He had Jack and things weren't going to change. But when Jack had to leave everything and solve the latest cock up, Daniel couldn't help but feel deserted.

Daniel hated being cold; perhaps it was the many years he'd spent in Egypt, somewhere that never saw the cold.

The Ori had ships coming and Jack had to go to the base. These announcements always happened when Jack was supposedly having time off. No one knew that he spent his days off with Daniel and to be honest, no one had ever asked. No one had realised that when Jack had time off, it was more than likely that Daniel was scheduled the same days off too.

They split their time evenly between Colorado, Minnesota and D.C. Jack spent weeks at a time away from Daniel in D.C and Daniel did the same in Colorado. Nowadays they rarely got to see Minnesota, either one would just fly in and spend their time off together at either house, in D.C or Washington.

The long weeks that they spent apart were never lonely. Daniel never missed Jack. He never missed his warmth, his touch so why did he feel it now? Perhaps it was because Daniel was relying on these days to make up for the many others that they spent apart. Or perhaps it was the hour-long conversations they found themselves having nearly every night. They'd rely their days to each other and laugh about what they should have or would have done if they were in the same situation. It wasn't Jack's fault and he knew that. It was the Air Forces.

Daniel turned on his back, in their bed, and stared at the ceiling. It'd been four months since they'd last spent a night in this bed and Jack was dragged from it prematurely. The last three times, Daniel had flown into D.C. A museum, twenty minutes from Jack's office was holding an interesting exhibition. That was his excuse. Daniel sighed and brought the duvet up to his neck, smelling the soft fabric. It smelt like their washing powder.

He turned on his side and scrunched his legs up to his chin, almost in a foetal position. He gripped the duvet quietly and his body unexpectedly jerked. He sat up and put on Jack's t-shirt, abandoned only hours ago. It was warm still, surprisingly and it smelt so much of Jack. Daniel smiled and inhaled the scent.

He twisted over onto his front and stuck an arm under his pillow. He brought his other arm up to his face and gently leant his head on it.

The phone rang suddenly and Daniel's head shot up. His clock read 3:44am. He groaned and reached across the bed and picked the phone off of the receiver.

'What?' He said, a little too angrily.

'You're awake.'

'I am now. Thanks Jack.'

'Sorry.'

'Don't worry about it; I wasn't actually asleep I was just falling sleep. What do you want?'

'I just wanted to say hi and,' his voice a little quieter, 'I miss you. I wanna be back home.'

'Me too, I'm cold without you.'

'What are you wearing?' Jack asked bluntly.

'I'm not having phone sex with you Jack.' Daniel stated.

'I'm being serious. What have you got on.'

'Your Air Force tee and boxers, mine… why.'

'Just wondering.' Jack muttered.

'When will you be home?'

'I don't know. Things are slow. We've got recess for the next three minutes. Then I gotta go back.'

'It's a quarter to four, don't they know that you have to sleep?'

'I know, I know. Hopefully it won't be too long after this.'

'Kay.'

'I just wanted to say good night and that I will bring home breakfast later.'

Daniel smiled into the phone, 'Sounds good.'

'Oh, and-' His voice lowered to almost a whisper, 'That I love you.'

'Night Jack… Love you too.' Daniel placed the phone back on the receiver and rolled over to Jack's side of the bed - the side nearest the window. He'd hear Jack's truck pulled up and he'd meet him in the kitchen for breakfast.

Daniel fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**-FIN-**


End file.
